


Anniversary Antics

by itsybitsyish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Job, Cooking, Gay, Hand Job, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm, PWP, Porn, Romance, Smut, celebration, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyish/pseuds/itsybitsyish
Summary: It's John and Sherlock's fourth anniversary, and the events that unfold prove that this will be a celebration that'll be hard to beat.Smut with a dash of plot.





	Anniversary Antics

It was their four year anniversary, and John and Sherlock had decided against their usual yearly date at Angelo's.  
Instead, they'd made a lovely dinner together; ceasar salad, fettucine, and had even made homemade strawberry ice cream for dessert.  
Between John's new job as clinic manager at the hospital and Sherlock's most recent case (a rather difficult one involving a crayon company, six sets of keys, and a massive amount of tainted cocaine - as yet unsolved, however Sherlock was closing in on the criminal ring now responsible for over a dozen deaths), they hadn't had much time together recently.  
Taking the time to cook together had been a good thing, and more fun than either of them would've guessed.   
'I think this anniversary is going to be a tough one to beat.' John remarked, putting a spoonful of dessert in his mouth.  
'And, it's not over yet.' Sherlock replied wickedly, the corners of his mouth turning up in a way that made John shiver.

 

After dinner, they tried to watch a film together.  
It had proven to be much less than entertaining, though that was of little importance considering their attention was fixed on one another instead of the television screen.  
Within the first twenty minutes, their lips had been locked. By the first thirty, John's cock was in Sherlock's hot mouth.  
John's breath was starting to come in sharper bursts, and Sherlock could feel the first tremors of his orgasm.  
He let John slip out of his mouth, giving a good suck at the tip first.  
Then, he took a heavy testical into his mouth, then another, and beginning to hum.  
The sudden jet of cum had nearly caught Sherlock by surprise.  
He'd never tried that before, and hadn't expected John to last long, but that had been a bit quick.  
And, intense, going by the sounds John had made.  
'Fuck, Sherlock, that was amazing!' John puffed as Sherlock wiped a bit off his forehead.  
Sherlock smiled, glad that his little experiment had worked so well.

'Come here.' John told him, and Sherlock came in for a kiss.  
He felt John undo his trousers and free his achingly hard erection. Felt that firm grip take hold and slowly stroke his entire length.  
He groaned into John's mouth, grabbing the couch cushion.  
He'd very nearly been pushed straight over the edge with the incredibly sexual noises John had made as he'd come, and knew this would be short but sweet.  
John worked the tip teasingly, causing Sherlock to bite his lip with the pressure building up inside him.  
John twirled his tongue around Sherlock's, coaxing another soft moan.  
John tightened his grip, very slowly stroking that thick cock until Sherlock couldn't stand it.  
He bucked his hips unconciously, badly needing more than this painfully slow pace.  
John relented, and hastened his movements.  
Fireworks went off inside of Sherlock, and with a shudder he felt his load spill all over John's hand.

John broke the kiss, looking deeply into Sherlock's eyes.  
There was no need for words, no need for music or any sort of prop; all they needed was one another.  
What they'd just done wasn't merely sex, but actual physical love; this love that they shared was the type that people read about in faerie stories and aspire to have, but few ever know.

Moments like this were what made everything worthwhile - after all that they'd been through, John and Sherlock had weathered it together and their relationship was even stronger for it.

Moments like this were proof that theirs was a love that was meant to be.


End file.
